


And the award goes to...who?

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Spike have a drink.  Or two.  Or three...  AtS S5.  Drabble written for open_on_sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the award goes to...who?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“I know precisably the feeling, Spike.” Wesley said very seriously.

“Wot?” Spike’s brow furrowed.

Wesley stared at his empty shot glass, trying to remember. 

“I dunno.” Wesley reached for the whiskey bottle but it kept evading his grasp.

Spike tried to grab the bottle but was having trouble with hand/eye coordination himself.

Wesley’s face lit up. “Oh! I ‘member. You lost the poultry award at school. Mus’ have been devastating.”

Spike frowned. “Poetry award. Did. Was. Truth was, I sucked.”

Both stared at the blurry bottle, silent.

“Sucked what?” Wesley asked.

“Wot?”

Silence again.

“Were we talking about chickens?”


End file.
